The Aurorian Knight Rises
by EliteLance17
Summary: After the Unova league, Ash travelled back to Kanto to take a deserved rest in his favourite corner of the World, Pallet Town. Then, something happened. An event that would change his life for ever.


**Hello Everybody! Elite Lance here with a new story. Maybe the chapter is a bit short, but I think it's ok for a first chapter.**

**There is a poll in my profile, so now you can choose the girls that you want to be romantic interests for Ash. You can select up to 5 options per person, so make your choices wisely ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, of course.**

* * *

_A little guide__:_

"Speech/Normal Pokémon Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Special Pokémon Talking**"

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Despair. That would be the perfect word to describe Kanto's most dangerous place, Mt Silver. Home of the mightiest pokémon, ones that would make any trainer's trip to this mountain a terrible nightmare. After spending some time in Mt. Silver, a trainer can realize if its pokémon team have potential or not. _That_ was the reason that many strong trainers choose to make it's training spot. Of course, spending so much time in this place was also a synonym of death, due to its changing weather and maze like structure.

There are many legends and rumors about Mt. Silver, ones more believable than others, but in the recent time, the one which has caught a lot of attention was the disappearence (and presumed death) of the pokémon trainer: Ash Ketchum.

This event was shocking news for everybody in the pokémon training world, because of the well known experience that the young boy had. Having competed in the most important leagues of each one of the five regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.

A lot of pokémon experts, such as pokémon professors and elite trainers tried to formulate hypothesis about the disappearance of the young trainer. There was a bunch of theories about the true motive of this tragical event: pokémon ambush, recklessness, extreme weather conditions, but the one which was most accepted and talked about was the most disturbing, suicide.

It was no surprise for everyone to believe that this was the main reason of the presumed death of Ash Ketchum, because of the tragic incidents that happened in Pallet Town one week before the disappearance of the young trainer.

_Flashback:_

_A week before, Pallet Town._

"Dammit Jack, can't you do anything right?" Rhonda said, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry Rhonda, I don't know why the microphone hit you" Jack said sincerely.

"It hit me because you dropped it like you always do dumbass!" Rhonda replied, quite angered.

"I assure you that it won't happen again Rhonda" Jack said, clearly intimidated by Rhonda's attitude.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, because if you do it again, you are fired, hear me? Fired." Rhonda yelled.

"Alright I get it, no need to be aggressive" Jack explained, walking away.

"Why I have to deal with this idiots?, I'm sure that Alexa from Kalos Channel 6th doesn't get this kind of problems" Rhonda wondered.

"Everything is ready to start the transmission Ms. Yuuka" the cameraman said.

"Ok, thank you Danny" replied Rhonda.

"On air, in 3, 2, 1..."

"This is Rhonda Yuuka, reporting live from Kanto's smallest location, Pallet Town. Commotion has reached the region of Kanto due to the death of Ms. Delia Ketchum, mother of the well known trainer, Ash Ketchum.

The brutaly of this homicide is totally alarming. It is believed that in the night a couple of mysterious individuals burned to the ground the house while Ms. Ketchum was sleeping. The body was found afterwards, totally calcined. "

"We hope to get a word from pokémon expert, professor Samuel Oak, neighbour of the Ketchum fam..."

"Turn it off, I'm going immediately" a squinty eyed man said.

"But Brock, don't you want to know more about this?" a small version of the previous man asked.

"There's no time for that Forrest, Ash needs all the support he can get, I'm sure he is... devastated." Brock explained.

"But who will be in charge of the Gym now that dad is working again in the mountains?" Forrest asked.

"You of course, you're fully capable of doing that, you aren't a little kid anymore" with a soft motion of his hand, Brock explained.

"Okey big bro, see you!" replied Forrest.

'_I hope Ash is okay, this is the worst thing that it could happen to him' _thought Brock, really worried of his long time friend.

'_Hang on Ash, I'm on the way'_

"How did this happened!" a spiky haired man yelled, turning off the Tv.

"What's wrong Gary?" a bald man asked.

"I will tell you later Charles, must call grandpa now. Where's the Xtransceiver?" replied Gary.

"In the research room, next to the fossils on the marble table" Charles said.

Taking the Xtransceiver, Gary called Professor Oak, waiting for his response.

'_Come on gramps, pick up the damn phone'_ hoped Gary.

"Gary, my boy..."

"Gramps, please tell me that the news on Tv are lies" Gary said.

"No... unfortunately, they are true" replied Professor Oak, with a deep sigh.

"I can't understand why someone would attack Delia of all people. Also, how the murder was done, such brutality. It's make no sense!" exclaimed Gary, with clearly irritation.

"At first, I tought the same as you Gary, but now that I have found something in the crime scene, I know it has to do with Ash," Prof. Oak explained calmly.

"Wait, how can be Ashy-boy related to this? Wasn't he in Unova?" Gary asked, quite surprised.

"He was. He came to visit 3 days ago and left yesterday in the morning, before all of this happened." replied Prof. Oak.

"So where he is now? And what's that something you have found? Gary insisted.

"He was last seen around Mt. Silver. The thing that I had find its a letter directed to Ash. " Prof. Oak explained.

"The hell is he doing there?, because you know this aren't times for training." Gary joked sarcastly.

"I don't think he is training, that's for sure. Rumors say that Ash told people that he was going to commit suicide." Prof. Oak said, with a grim expression.

"Come on gramps, you can't believe in that kind of things. I can assure you, Ashy-boy isn't someone who will run off his responsabilities." Gary said firmly.

"I know Gary, I know, but... Ash in Mt. Silver, that's what is worrying me a lot. It isn't a place to spend a moment like this." Prof. Oak comented, clearly worried for his long time neighbour.

"Maybe he wanted to be alone for a bit of time?. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he will come back to us, trust me in that gramps". Gary assured.

"I hope you are right grandson" replied Prof. Oak with a nostalgic expression.

"So, about the letter. What does it say?" asked Gary curiously.

"Ah yes, the letter. Its message its the following:

_Mr Ketchum,_

_We thought that you deserved a wonderful gift after all of your brave actions over the last years._

_We hope that it will be of your taste, maybe it is a bit 'toasted'._

_And remember, if you decide to interfere with us again, more surprises will be given to you._

_Enjoy your present,_

_P.R.A.G.M._

"Who the hell are this bastards?. Never heard of them" Gary exclaimed furiously.

"I don't know what this acronym stands for, but obviously they are a new criminal organization that we don't have heard about. I suppose that Ash may have interfered their plans in the last region he was. The question is, are they from Unova? Or from another region?." Prof Oak wondered.

"We must collect info about them as soon as possible. I will be there for Delia's burial, and after that, we can research more about this so called organization."

"Yes, I will talk with the others professors. Maybe they know something about them, that we don't know."

"Good idea. I'm going now, see you later gramps."

"Okay Gary, take care.".

After ending the conversation with his dear grandfather, Gary bursted out to Kanto with two things in his mind, answers and _Ash_.

_End of flashback_

_Present day:_

"Did you find anything interesting?" asked a man dressed in a ninja outfit .

"Yes, in fact, I had find this hat and pair of fingerless gloves" replied a muscular man dressed only in white karate pants, while he showed his partner a white and red hat with a blue pokéball printed on it, and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"So the rumors were true after all" the ninja man said smirking.

"Yes, we must inform the leader about this"

* * *

**And end of the chapter people!. Well, what do you think of the chapter?. Good, bad, a good but no so good maybe?.**

**Please, leave your impressions and suggestions. It's important for an author to receive feedback :)**

**Of course, only constructive criticism will be accepted. Please, no flaming!. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it.**

_Lance, out._


End file.
